


Dancing Among the Stars

by ilikepie1079



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lots of dancing, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, VictUuri, a little sad at times, and a huge multi-chapter event, dance au, dancing with the stars au, due to people being voted off, it's gonna be gay, it's really gay though, its not that bad, um just try it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: Dancing with the Stars. One of the biggest television shows that's main point is dance. More specifically ballroom dancing. Yuuri Katsuki knows this is his once and a lifetime chance to redeem himself, and with Viktor Nikiforov by his side, he may just be able to achieve such a goal.But during their grueling nine week journey, Yuuri Katsuki finds himself falling in love. With high emotions and adrenaline, the show is amped up to more than just some show.Rivalries and drama are started, friendships ruined and the positive vibes are soon all for the camera.Can Yuuri Katsuki survive this torture and win the Mirrorball that he's always wanted?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this whole thing out like months ago and I'm not even finished.  
> I really just finished this prologue and really wanted to demo it for you guys.  
> For more check out my tumblr: yuuris-eros  
> or my twitter: staar_chiild

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

* * *

 

" _Hi, I’m Katsuki Yuuri. Um, please just call me Yuuri. I’m an undiscovered actor, but I’ve been an extra in more movies than I can count. I’m only 21, though, so I have a while to keep acting and widen my resume. I’m really excited to actually be dancing on this stage. I did ballet when I was little, but I don’t know if that’s going to be enough...Ha ha!”_

 

* * *

 

" _The week five couple that has been eliminated is.......Yuuri Katsuki and Yuuko Nishigori.”_

 

* * *

 

_"The 18th season winner of the Mirrorball is...... Viktor Nikiforov and his partner Anya Ekaterina!”_

 

* * *

The letter that arrived in Yuuri’s mailbox brought back horrible memories that had already haunted him for two years. He had never thought that they would invite him back after such a _failure_ that he was, but Yuuri could never guess what people were thinking. He stared at the letter again, re-reading it for the fourth time.

 

_Dear Katsuki Yuuri,_

 

_Due to the recent popularity of the video of you dancing Viktor Nikiforov’s solo, ‘Stay Close to Me’, there had been an uproar from the audience to have you back on the show._

_We have seen your rapid improvement and would be delighted for you to return to our stage. We do understand if you must decline due to an acting project or show you may be in. Please, talk to your manager about this opportunity._

_This season, the 20th if you need the number, will be more difficult than the rest and be featuring same-sex couples. If you are against the notion of that, feel free to decline, as well. We are hoping to broaden our viewing audience and represent the LGBT+ community, but we can only do such a thing gradually. We are unable to bring up any transgender stars, which may just have to happen next year. It saddens us deeply that such a thing is the case._

_This year’s workload will be tougher than the seasons before and we want talented people to be featured. Your skillset would fit the bill, especially with the increase of skill that had been observed through the media. We would really enjoy it if you thought about this and accepted this invitation._

_We would like to ask you, if you are willing to accept, that do you prefer to have a certain gender of your partner?_

_Please get back to us soon. We are ecstatic to see your answer._

 

_Thank you,_

 

_Dancing with the Stars Staff_

 

Yuuri grabbed his phone and clicked on a contact.

“Mom,” he stated when his mother answered. “We need to have a talk.”

* * *

 

“Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor! Vi-ktor!”

Viktor shifted his hair and took off his sunglasses. He winked towards the chanting crowd that was around him, making the girls plummet to the ground. Screeches emitted from them, as well as screams. Cameras flashed and photographers shouted. Viktor was so used to the noise, it didn’t even phase him. His bodyguards pushed people back, while Viktor slid into his car that was parked right next to the side walk. He shuffled in, setting his bag on the floor and keeping his warm coffee in his hand. The door slammed shut and Viktor relaxed in his seat.

“Are they still crowded around the car?” Viktor looked over beside him to make eye contact with the young boy next to him who had asked the question.

“They’re always crowded around the car, Yuri,” Viktor huffed. “I only wanted a nice morning coffee before an interview.”

“And you get screaming fans and attention. How horrible,” Yuri grumbled with sarcasm in his words, moving his eyes to his phone and slouching in his seat.

“I’m not ungrateful,” Viktor retorted, clicking his seatbelt in place. “It’s just that I wish things would just calm down. It’s been a few years since my Dancing with the Stars win. And I had actually thought that it had died down a few months ago.”

“Well, you did do the pre-season 20 live tour, which practically just ended,” Yuri commented. “You only returned home about a month ago.”

“But, that shouldn’t have increased the photographers and fans,” Viktor hummed.

“Maybe it was that guy that covered your solo piece, ‘Stay Close to Me.’”

“Wait, what?”

“What do you mean, what?”

“What guy covered ‘Stay Close to Me’? Where did you get this information?”

“You really haven’t seen the video?”

“What video?”

“Do you check your phone?!”

“Well, I haven’t been recently because of this whole blow up of media coverage.”

“Oh my God. Here take my phone.”

“Wha-why?”

“Just do it.” Viktor was puzzled when Yuri shoved the phone into his hands. Youtube had already been pulled up and in the search bar was ‘Stay Close to Me dance’. The first video was of Viktor in his exuberant prince-like outfit that he had fallen head over heels for. But the next video that was under it was a picture of a familiar face in sweatpants.

‘DWTS Loser Katsuki Yuri Covers Viktor Nikiforov’s Stay Close to Me solo piece!’

“Click on the second one,” Yuri instructed. “And make sure you have headphones in.”

Viktor hummed with curiosity, putting one earphone in his ear. He noticed the car start to move, but was to entranced by the idea of someone pulling off one of his most difficult solo pieces in his entire career.

Viktor tapped the video. It started.

_“I’m going to tell you that it won’t be as good as the great Viktor Nikiforov, but I’m going to try.”_ Viktor guessed the male voice is Katsuki Yuri, even though there was no one in frame yet. It was set in a dingey dance studio with blue walls and a black marley floor.

_“Oh, shut up, Yuuri,”_ a female voice huffed. Viktor almost immediately recognized it. _Yuuko Nishigori, one of the Dancing with the Stars primary dancers. Does she know this Yuuri person?_

_“You’ll do great!”_

_“Okay, okay, whatever.”_ Katsuki was speaking again. He appeared in frame and took his place in the middle of the room.

The music started.

The first few notes played and instantly Viktor is absorbed. Yuri’s form was superb, almost a carbon copy of Viktor. He moved once every chord, softly but quickly.

The words started, the beautiful italian sweeping the room, and Yuuri accented the image of beauty with graceful movement. His arms moved fluidly and he spinned quickly, the two contrasting amazingly. Viktor was speechless and could not move.

Yuuri was such a beautiful dancer. He obviously had a ballet background, due to his grace and posture. He was soft, devoid of hard muscle, and though is sometimes messed with his lines, he moved effortlessly. He copied Viktor’s dance yet added a small amount of his own flair to it. His face was content which made it seem like Viktor’s dance was just a walk in the park for him. He moved around the stage, taking up the whole floor. His jumps were clean and his turns were perfection in a nutshell. Viktor was almost envious at how easy Yuuri makes his complicated dance look. He was internally rooting for Yuuri to fall or stumble, yet at the same time, he was shouting in happiness when Yuuri completed a hard step or difficult turn.

The video ended too quickly.

“How-?” Viktor whispered. “I worked on that piece for a year and just showcased it. How did he-? How?”

“I think he was a little weak,” Yuri huffed.

“Sure, his form was off a few times,” Viktor mumbled. “And a few of the steps were off, but that was pure tantalizing talent.”

“Wait, you’re not angry someone stole your dance?” Yuri inquired.

“No, he didn’t steal it,” Viktor corrected. “He learned it and made it his own.”

* * *

“So, Mr. Nikiforov, are you planning on returning to Dancing with the Stars? Maybe as a guest judge or announcer?”

“Actually, I think I am returning as a dancer this year.”

“Really?”

“Well, it’s still in the works, but, I’m hoping to get onto this season. I really love choreographing, as evidenced from my piece ‘Stay Close to Me’, which will always be my favorite. And I love the show itself. The people are just so great to be around and the place has such a wonderful atmosphere.”

“Speaking of ‘Stay Close to Me’, how did you react to the star Katsuki Yuuri doing a quote-on-quote cover of it?”

“I was moderately surprised when I heard about it. I thought that it was some kid in who knows where trying to echo some of my steps and failing at it. But, after watching the video I was really astonished at how Katsuki Yuuri pulled off such a dance. I did work very hard on it, and very hard means a few years went into making it. Though there were some small technicalities that could be improved upon, this Katsuki Yuuri really pulled it off and made it his own dance.”

“So, do you support this up and rising star?”

“Well, mostly. I just want him to ask before taking a dance that isn’t his. But, there could be the possibility that he did not know it was being recorded. The youtuber that posted it wasn’t under the name of Katsuki Yuuri, so I think we all have a right to be suspicious.”

* * *

 

_Dear Viktor Nikiforov,_

 

_Thank you for accepting our offer about being a dancer on Dancing with the Stars. We look forward to a fun season with you._

_We apologize for the shortness of this letter, but all we have is one question._

_Do you have a certain star that you want to be paired with?_

_(Please check the list we sent with this letter for names)_

 

_Thank you,_

 

_Dancing with the Stars Staff._

 

_Dear Staff,_

 

_The answer to your question is yes._

 

_I want Katsuki Yuuri._

 

_-Viktor Nikiforov_

 


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this series is so hard to write because it is HUGE OMG  
> I'm chunking it up as much as I can, but these first few chapters are going to be hard to write and will be long. We have to establish characters as well as introduce them to Yuuri.  
> I fully intend on making this more romantic as time goes on, but who knows.  
> I apologize for these reasons and I will try my hardest to get into a schedule and start updating to it!!!!
> 
> Encourage me on my twitter: @starr_chiild because I need people to keep me writing!  
> I may give screenshots and tidbits about it so please CHECK IT OUT SO YOU DONT HAVE TO FEEL OUT OF THE LOOP!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2- Introductions**

 

Yuuri had been patiently finishing up his lunch when the camera crew arrived at his front door.  When the doorbell rang loudly, he sprinted to the door and only paused to check himself in the mirror to make sure he looked nice. He breathed before unlocking the door, trying to calm his racing heart. His second chance at fame. Well, fame in the dancing world at least.

His hands slipped on the door handle, but he recovered quickly and opened the door.

There they were. The camera crew for Dancing With the Stars. Yuuri squealed internally, both from glee and from anxiety. “Hello! Come on in!”

“Good afternoon,” the manager of the crew smiled. They all piled into Yuuri’s small living room and started setting up cameras.

“Interviews first?” Yuuri inquired while on his way to his kitchen to grab water for everyone.

“Yup,” the director chimed. “Your partner will be showing up later and we want to get all the introduction footage we need.”

“Alright,” Yuuri hummed. He had done this before. It was just some interview. He had done so many in his lifetime.

And yet, he was terrified that he would mess something up.

* * *

 

**I:**

| 

“So, Yuuri, what made you want to do DWTS this season?”  
  
---|---  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“Um, probably the fact that they offered it to me? Ha, ha. And that’s all due to a video of me dancing to Viktor Nikiforov’s ‘Stay Close to Me’, which was actually a really amazing dance to learn.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“How long did it take you?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“Well, it took me a while. But I practiced it day and night due to my schedule being really free at the point in time. So, it took me about a week and a half.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“Viktor claims it took him years to finalize and learn that dance. How did you learn it so fast?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“Well, Viktor had to go through the trouble of choreographing it, finding the music, and cementing the movement. I would imagine such a feat would take a long time.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“Speaking of the video, some claim that you made it to get back into the spotlight.”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“Okay, listen, that video was not uploaded nor created by me. I knew nothing of the recording, and by the time I knew of it, it was already viral. I didn’t want to take it down because I knew someone would just reupload it. Also, it was one of the best performances I’ve ever done, so I was proud of it. I never expected such a thing to reach the amount of views it has.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“Who did upload it?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“That’s classified. I apologize, but them being revealed is not up to me.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“So, how do you feel about going on DWTS especially after what happened two years ago?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“I’m excited and nervous. The judges already have a view and mindset geared towards me, due to my past performances for them. I really wonder if they will be tougher on me because of that reason, and if that is, then I just have to blow them away. And it’s going to be tough to just swing back into dancing on a stage. It’s been two whole years before I’ve danced that professionally.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“What have you been doing during these past two years?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“I have been doing some small acting gigs. Recently, I have been taking off and going out to Japan to see my family. It was so much fun seeing my mom and dad again after being gone for so long. I worked with them in the family business before coming back to L.A. I’m taking dance classes on the side, to just help control my weight and health.”_  
  
**I:**

| 

“So, onto a new topic. Did you hear about the rumor that Viktor Nikiforov might be a dancer for the show this year? And do you think he would be your partner, or who would you like to be your partner?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“I have heard of the rumor. Honestly, I really hope it’s true. Viktor is one of the best dancers that I have ever seen and to dance on the same stage as him is a magical experience. If I did have to choose a partner, I would without a doubt choose Viktor Nikiforov if I had to. He’s so amazing and I’d love to watch him choreograph. Um, if not him, I really don’t know? Haha. I truly don’t know. Maybe, Takeshi?_  
  
**I:**

| 

“Last question. Are ready to start this season off? And do you have high hopes to win?”  
  
**Y:**

| 

_“I am ready. This season seems like it’s going to be a lot of fun due to the rumors I’ve heard. And I’m hungry to win. I know I’ve already stepped out onto the dance floor before, but I think I’m a little more confident this time around. And it also depends on my partner! Who I cannot wait to meet.”_  
  
* * *

Yuuri drove in silence to the dance studio, letting the car’s hum make up for the lack of sound. His stomach flipped and anxiety flew up his fingertips, up his arms and into his chest. The nervous energy spread throughout his body and he forced himself to breathe slowly. The traffic in L.A was idle as usual, which increased the time that Yuuri had to be restless about his new partner and the new season and what would happen and would he get eliminated in the second week? He wasn’t that good, but he liked to think he wasn’t _that_ bad.

“Calm down,” Yuuri whispered to himself, sighing. “It’s going to be okay.”

But, it wasn’t. This was his second chance and his last one. If he didn’t do well this time, he was screwed. His career would die out faster than his elimination. His mom would call off his manager and say that it was over. He’d have to fly back to Japan, work in the inn with his parents, pick up a side job and continue that for the rest of his days.

He needed to win this time.

Or at least place.

“You destination is ahead on your left,” the small G.P.S. hummed.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered under his breath, hitting the turn signal and pulling into a parking lot of the dance studio. He had only worked there once last time he was on DWTS, but he still remembered what the interior looked like. Once he got out of the car, Yuuri saw the camera crew entering the building from a side door. He hummed and slung his bag of dance essentials over his arm. He quickly walked over to them, not wanting to waste time.

His new partner was in there.

His stomach flipped. And Yuuri had to force himself to breathe.

“We have all the cameras set up,” the director stated before looking to Yuuri. “Ah, right on time, Yuuri. Are you ready to meet your partner?”

Yuuri quickly nodded his head, unable to verbally reply.

“Okay,” the director motioned to the rest to scoot out of the way. “Head on in.”

Yuuri stepped through the doorway and his eyes had to adjust from the bright sun to the studio lights. And there was someone standing in the middle of the studio, their back to Yuuri. They turned and Yuuri became paralyzed.

Viktor Nikiforov was standing there. Right in front of him.

_Viktor Nikiforov was his partner_.

After years and years of idolization, collecting posters, wishing to just meet the man, learning every single dance and everything he performed in, Yuuri now just stood in front of him and was expected to _dance_ with him.

“Yuuri.”

The way Viktor said Yuuri’s name, it made it sound like a beautiful melody. The man in front of him smiled and tilted his head. He looked to be a Russian god, with his shimmering silver hair and flawless smooth skin. His bright blue eyes shined with life and his lips seemed to glimmer. He was just so  _stunning_.

Yuuri couldn’t even move.

“I’m your partner for Dancing with the Stars and we’re going to win.” He followed up the statement with a wink and Yuuri’s insides melted.

He blinked and gulped trying to keep his body from completely shutting down. “Oh my God,” he whispered, still processing the image in front of him.

Viktor smiled, almost knowingly, and patiently waited for Yuuri’s mind to catch up to the moment.

“WHAT?!” Yuuri yelled, his eyes widening. “You! Viktor Nikiforov! My-wha-partner?!”

Viktor laughed at Yuuri’s large blush and floundering movements. Yuuri melted even more after hearing the soft, sweet laugh that emerged from Viktor’s lips; geez, he was like a snowman in the middle of Arizona. “Nice to meet you, too,” Viktor hummed.

“Oh my God,” Yuuri mumbled, his embarrassment largely showing in his voice. “Can I touch you? Or is that illegal?”

Viktor laughed again before responding with, “Of course you can! We’re going to be dancing together for goodness sakes!”

Yuuri had never been happier than the moment he was in Viktor Nikiforov’s arms. 

* * *

They didn’t do any dancing on the day they met. Only introduced themselves, talked briefly about practice days and departed.

That night, Yuuri couldn’t sleep. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and his heart wouldn’t stop beating. He stared at the ceiling for so long that he knew every single crack and cranny on it. He ended up taking his phone out.

He squealed when he remembered that he had Viktor Nikiforov’s _phone number._ Though it was for work purposes, Yuuri still couldn’t believe it had happened. He then realized he had a missed message.

 

**Who IS y OUR PARTNER?**

 

Yuuri chuckled at Phichit’s excitement withing his message and started to text him back.

 

_You’ll never guess._

 

**It has to be.......Mila?**

 

_Nope. :)_

 

**Um, Christophe?**

 

_No. But you’re getting a little warmer._

 

**Yuuko?**

 

_Not at all._

 

_Phichit, you’re terrible at this game._

 

**Well, I know who you didn’t get.**

 

_Who?_

 

**My partner.**

 

_!!!!!_

 

_Who is it?!!_

 

**IT’S MARI**

 

_OMG YOU GOT MY SISTER_

 

**I KNOOOOOOWWW**

 

_If you’re the reason she loses early, you’re not my friend anymore._

 

**DAMN YUURI GEEZ DON’T BE SO HARSH OMG.**

 

_She better place Phichit. She better place._

 

**OK ok I will work my hardest to make sure that she places this year.**

 

**But, we all know that I will be winning sooooooo**

 

_You might not want to say that_

 

**Why’s that?**

 

_My partner is Viktor Nikiforov._

 

**WHQOHTAOUIHOTHOUIWHEPOUIHFUIVHWIUPRHUIPFHEIUHUIFHEUIHIUHUIEHDIUHIUPAHEUIRHIUHUIAHUIHFIUEHUIHSEHFIUHEWUIHRFUOEHP**

 

**WHAT THE FUCK**

 

**OM G    Y UU U URIR I**

 

**You ARE JOKING FRIGHT?**

 

_Nope. :DDDD_

 

**MOM H OL Y F  U U KIVI**

 

**I can’t BELIEVE IT . You GOT  YO U RE LIFE L ONG IDOL.**

 

**I am PROUD**

 

_Thank you!! >///////< _

 

**I can’t wait to watch the package. You’re reaction will be hilarious**

 

_*Your_

 

**OM G GET OUT DIVA**

 

**VIKTOR CHANGED YOU.**

 

_It’s only been one day!!!!_

 

**I won’t even recognize you when I see you again.... :(((((**

 

_Don’t worry, I will stay strong and humble._

 

**BUT DONT BE TOO HUMBLE. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.**

 

_I get it. I get it._

 

**You should be in bed**

 

_Um, so should you. Hypocrite._

 

**OK fine. I’ll go to bed if you go to bed.**

 

_Okay!!!!_

 

**Sleep tight~~~ :33333**

 

_You too!!!!! Night night!!_

 

Yuuri smiled as he set his phone down. Phichit always put him in a better mood, even if there was a constant friendly competition between them.

But, he wasn’t just fighting his friend. He was also fighting his sister.

_This was going to be hard._

Yuuri sighed. He was going to work harder than he’s ever worked.

And he was going to win. For Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWITTER: @starr_chiild  
> DO IT

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> tumblr: yuuris-eros  
> twitter: staar_chiild


End file.
